Anymore
by Kelly Moreland
Summary: This was intended to be a series of ficlets, oneshots and drabble, but I have no idea what happened to it. I think it just took on a life of its own.
1. The decision is made

I can't do this anymore. I'm turning in my resignation tomorrow, it's typed and on my desk. I cited personal reasons as to why. My first mistake was leaving SG1 and Carter, my second was not doing this sooner. I think I've got one more shot at love, one more shot at happiness with another person and it is her.

I know I'm taking a huge chance here, but I also know she is worth it. Even if the answer turns out to be a big resounding NO. I'm tired of hiding my feelings, I'm too damn old for it.


	2. Pop

Pop

For a big man Jack O'Neill moved very quietly, so Sam didn't hear him approach the door to her office in Atlantis. He waited for her to acknowledge him but with her attention on her computer it took a few minutes for her to look up.

"Hi!" she said in sudden realization.

"Hey," he smiled "busy?"

"Yeah, but it's time to take a break. Want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Nope, just a few minutes in private will be fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

He held out an envelope to her and motioned for her to open it.

"You're resigning?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged. "It all depends."

"On what?"

"On what you say to this," He held out a small black velvet box but it was a long time before Sam moved to take it. When she did it was slowly with a look of shock.

"It won't bite, Carter, I promise," he said.

She smiled broadly at him and opened the box. Inside was a tiny solitaire style ring.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Mmm-hmm," he answered. Jack knew she was dumbfounded.

"Carter, were both too old to play games. You know how I feel about you and it's never going to change. Just like I know how you feel about me. I love you, Sam."

He didn't know whether to feel happy or sad at the tears he saw in her eyes.

"Do you need time to think it over?" he asked with a sense of dread.

She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You going to answer me anytime soon?" he asked, his palms starting to sweat.

"Yes" she said simply.

"When?" he asked

"No, that is your answer. Yes."

Jack actually thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"C'mere," he said, motioning her away from the desk. She went to him and Jack enveloped her in his arms. "I've waited a long time to say that," he whispered in her ear.

He moved his arms from around her and took the ring box from her hand. He flipped it open and took out the ring, taking her left hand and slipping it perfectly onto her ring finger. One tiny drop of water came down and splashed on the back of his hand and he realized that she was still crying.

"You going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, more than ok," she smiled up at him.


	3. Man of steel, Nerves of tissue paper

Man of steel... nerves of tissue paper.

No one was a pretender like Jack O'Neill was. He pretended he would miss his job when he resigned, or he did at the going away party, anyway. He pretended being fitted for an after six tuxedo was fun, when in fact it was itchy. He pretended that Daniel and Teal'c throwing him a bachelor party was the best time of his life.

But nothing had him as nervous and on edge as today. His wedding day. He knew his lines, that wasn't it. Carter was happy and had no doubts, so that wasn't the problem.

The problem was sex.

Yeah, that. '_Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me_'. See, he and Sam had not gone there yet. They had talked about it but decided mutually to wait till tonight. They both wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be the most memorable night of her life and had been reading magazines for tips and tricks. He was pretty sure a scented bath and a full body message was a good start to the evenings 'festivities', but other than that, well frankly, it had been a while. He did have one other trick up his sleeve though. But that was his back-up plan.

So he stood in a little room in the church and stared at himself in the mirror, till Daniel came in to get him.

"Time to go in, Jack," Daniel said, looking a little confused at the expression on his friends face. "uh, you ok?"

"I'm fine," Jack pretended with a big smile. "Just fine."


	4. Let them eat cake

Let them eat cake

The ceremony went smoothly and the reception was warm and light hearted. Being toasted by his friends, the first dance with his new wife in her off the shoulder wedding dress all of it had Jack feeling like he was walking on air. His first wedding had done nothing to make him feel this elated.

But now it was time to leave... Time to go home to their wedding night, and that anxiety was back.

They had decided on a honeymoon in a few months, settling on the idea of just taking a few days off for Sam and spending it at Jack's old cabin which he had taken off the market.

As they got out of the car he noticed Sam carried with her the very top layer of the cake, complete with the bride and groom figurines.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"You save it. Then you eat it on your first wedding anniversary."

"You mean I have to let cake sit in my freezer for a year and NOT eat it?"

"Yep, it's bad luck to eat it early."

"Been married six hours and you're already making unreasonable demands on me."

"If you think that is unreasonable, just wait till we get inside," she said, kissing him full on the mouth.

Jack opened the door and turned to face Sam.

"C'mere," he whispered.

"Why? What are you up to?"

"Just c'mere," he insisted.

Sam stepped very close and Jack grabbed her waist and lifted, twirling her slightly to set her gently inside the house. Last thing he needed was his old trick knee going out right now, otherwise he would have carried her over the threshold in the traditional manner.

Silence descended over them just as soon as he closed the door. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence, just a long pause before Jack said.

"I'll go draw us a bath, that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," She answered quickly.

Jack untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he started the water running in his big garden tub. He seldom used the thing, but was glad to have it tonight. He poured in a little bubble bath and tested the temperature of the water.

"Sam, how hot do you want the water?" he called loudly.

"Well,"she called back from his bedroom, "I like it hot, but not so hot it takes skin off."

"Got it covered," he said.

He leaned around the door jamb and peeked at Sam getting out of her wedding gown. Her skin was pale and smooth as silk. He watched for a minute as he undressed in the bathroom, but made himself look away when he felt himself getting hard. He slipped out of his boxers and got into the water before she even entered the room. So he was pretty well relaxed until she breezed in.

She was wearing a full length black lace robe over a black lace teddy.

"You look nice," he said in a lame squeaky voice, making the understatement of the year.

"Thank you," she smiled broadly at him, slipping off the robe and unbuttoning the front of the teddy. Jack couldn't help staring as she stepped out of the flimsy lingerie and was naked before him.

"Coming in?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, stepping over into the tub and settling into the water.

He held his hands up where they could both be seen.

"Carter, I want your feet."

She gave him a long odd look before holding her feet out to him where he began to gently message them, first one and then the other.

"Jack, have you got everything planned out?"

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"Care to clue me in a little?"

"Nope, that would ruin the surprise."

"What about things I have in mind?" she countered.

"They'll wait till tomorrow night," he said with no exception allowed, "Tonight you're mine."


	5. The first night

WARNING : This ficlet contains a descriptive sex scene. Please be advised.

The first night

He spent a long time just rubbing her feet but Sam was in no mood to complain. No mood at all, she was wondering if Jack had taken some body massage class somewhere when he spoke, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Other foot," he said, his voice low and husky. He raised the well massaged one and gently kissed the sole before reaching for the right foot.

"Comfortable?" he asked her.

"Very" she smiled back at him. "Jack, what are you up to?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm up to piggy number four--"

"Jack!" She laughed, pulling her foot away.

"If I told you what I have planned, I think it would ruin the surprise. But I'll tell you this much..."

She looked at him with bright anxious eyes.

"I plan on making love to you all night long if I can."

"That's doesn't ruin the surprise," she said, her voice low and sexy.

"Ready to get started on it?" She asked a minute later.

"I think I am now," he grinned, glancing down.

Sam laughed as she got out and found two towels in the linen closet and brought one back to Jack.

He dried himself off and watched Sam at the same time. She dried off then put that little black teddy back on. He wondered if she had any idea how crazy she was driving him.

"Beer, wine, champagne?" he asked.

"No, uh-uh. Just you." And with that she turned and disappeared into his bedroom.

By the time he gathered his wits and made it to his bedroom door, she had dropped the robe and was laying on the bed in just that skimpy little black thing. Yeah, she had to know what she was doing to him. His blood pressure was somewhere in the stratosphere and she had to know it.

He stretched his body out next to hers and smiled at her mischief.

"So does this thing come with instructions?" he asked, lifting the left shoulder strap.

"Nope, but I bet you can figure it out." she smiled sweetly.

Jack did indeed figure it out. Once he had the flimsy garment out of the way he had time to soak in the view of his wife for the first time.

'Something wrong?" she asked after a minute.

"Not that I can see," he answered, leaning down to gently press his lips to hers. The kiss deepened after a moment and Sam returned it with passion. She had been waiting on this as long as he had, after all.

Jack pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck, kissing it softly. He brushed aside her beautiful hair and began a slow procession of kisses down her neck to her breasts. His hands softly squeezed and his mouth was a searing heat upon her skin.

"Jack," she cried out, arching slightly beneath him.

He let his hands span her rib cage as he moved further down her body, marveling at how small she felt. He let his fingers play beneath the folds of her sex, teasing her until she felt ready, before covering her body with his. Entering her was like heaven. Slick warmth gripped him and a small moan escape his throat as he began to move inside her.

He was slow and methodical but the tension building inside him couldn't be held back forever. His pace begin to increase and he bit his lip and tried to think of something else, but there was no stopping it . He erupted inside her, just as she began to convulse around him.

"Sam," he hissed harshly, "God, Sam"

"I love you, Jack" She whispered.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms and flipped them onto their sides. He reached down and pulled up a blanket from the bottom of the bed, tucking it around them both.

"I love you too, Sam. I love you too."

They drifted off to sleep this way, covered with an old quilt and wrapped in each other 's arms.


	6. Sunrise and a new day

Sunrise and a new day...

Jack woke cold and alone because Sam had stolen the quilt. He shivered as he pulled on a pair of sweats and went in search of her. He found her in the kitchen making breakfast at five am. He stepped quietly up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

"Good morning, Mrs. O'Neill," he whispered.

"Good morning, Jack"

"Making me breakfast?"

"No, I'm making us breakfast, _you'll_ probably be brunch," she quipped.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. Sam took a minute and set a steaming plate full of food down in front of him and took her own seat before answering.

"There are a lot of things we need to do, but they can wait--"

"Like what?" he asked.

"My dress and your tux both need to go to the dry cleaners before they go in storage, and--"

"Nope, nope," he interrupted, "too boring. I have a better idea."

"What might that be?" she asked grinning at him and completely ignoring her food.

"Oh you'll see. Right after breakfast, dress in jeans and a comfortable shirt," he suggested.

To speed things up Jack even loaded the dishwasher while Sam showered and dressed and then he did the same. Finally he came out to the living room.

"You ready?" he asked her with a devilish grin.

"Bring it on," Sam teased.

Jack dropped four Scrabble tiles on the coffee table.

"If we're playing Scrabble, I will so kick your butt."

"Who said anything about Scrabble?"

"Then what are the tiles for?" she asked, looking a bit perplexed.

"That's a secret. See, each tile stands for something, but I can't tell you what. You just randomly pick a tile and we'll go from there."

Sam ran her fingers over the four tiles, twisting them around trying too form a word MAPH was the best she could come up with.

"Come on, Carter, "Jack said impatiently. "You don't have to make a word, just pick a tile. She sigh in mock frustration and blindly drew a tile.

"Here," she said, handing him the H tile.

"Good choice," he laughed, "Let's go."

They loaded into his truck and began to drive into the mountains. Jack whistled and smiled as he drove, making conversation about the weather but being careful to give away absolutely nothing about their destination, no matter how hard Sam tried.

After driving for forty-five minutes they pulled into a riding stable.

"H is for horseback riding."

"Jack I haven't been on a horse in years."

"Neither have I, but it'll be fun, c'mon."

They got out and he took her hand. They wandered into the barn and found the manager's office.

Jack tapped lightly on the doorjamb.

"I'm Jack O'Neill, I have a reservation for two."

Sam laughed and squeezed his hand, wondering how long he'd had all this planned.

The woman behind the desk rose and greeted them. She was a very earthy person who they both relaxed quickly with. She asked about their riding experience, sizing them up for possible mounts.

After a few moments she called for one of her stable hands to saddle two horses and had them brought to the big arena. She insisted they take a round or two in the arena before turning them loose to ride the miles of trails the facility boasted.

Once she was comfortable with how they sat on the horses she motioned them over to the open gate.

"If you take the left trail it goes up to the waterfall, the middle trail is a big loop, and the right trail goes up to a look out. Each one can easily be ridden there and back within one hour at a walk, and if all else fails, the horses know their way home."

"Which way do you want to go?" Jack asked her.

"Let's go see the waterfall," she said with enthusiasm.

"Let's go then."

In open areas they rode side by side and talked in narrow areas going up through timber Jack was in the lead. The path was clearly marked and the day was an idyllic early summer day, but Sam couldn't help but be curious what the three other tiles stood for.


	7. Two can play this game

Two can play this game...

The waterfall turned out to be worth the ride. It tumbled some sixty feet from the rocks above and ended in a perfect pool of clear blue water. Jack slid off his horse and tied it to a near-by tree. He helped Sam down and then tied her horse next to his.

"What do you think?" he smiled at her.

"It's beautiful, I wish I'd brought my camera."

Jack opened the flap of his denim shirt and handed her his digital camera. Sam just laughed and accepted it. She took several shots of the waterfall from various angles.

"Now I want one of you in it," she said.

"Nah, you know I'm not wild about cameras."

"I know, but c'mon, it'll be fun." she echoed his phrase back to him.

Jack laughed openly, something he seldom did.

"Ok, where do you want me?" he asked.

She was peering through the view finder.

"Go sit on that boulder, draw your knees up and put your arms around them."

"I like it when you're bossy." he said, complying with her directions. "Like this?" he asked.

"Perfect," she said, snapping three or four shots, "ok, I'm content now. You can come back."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. I want one of us together. Set that thing on delay and get out here."

"But Jack,"

"It'll be fun, c'mon."

"Fair enough. Give me a second." She fiddled around with the camera until Jack interrupted her.

"You are an astrophysicist, you can navigate the stars, you manage hundreds of soldiers, but you can't set my camera to delay?" he teased.

She ignored him and finished the adjustments to the camera. A second later she was on the rock beside him, her head on his shoulder, and a second after that the camera went off. Jack glanced at her, then kissed her gently.

"Ready to head back?"

"Sure, I'm dying to know what the rest of those tiles mean."

"You'll see."

He remained cryptic and downright gleeful at keeping Sam in the dark as they rode back down to the stable and turned in their two horses.

In the truck Jack dug out the three remaining tiles. M.A.P. and held them out to Sam. She studied them for a second before choosing the A.

She couldn't have been more surprised when he pulled up in front of the mall sometime later.

"A doesn't stand for mall, Jack," she chided.

"Just come on already,"

He took her hand and lead her inside the two story complex. After a few twists and turns the came to a video arcade.

"A is for arcade," he said, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Jack, I'm not too good at games..."

"At least try, I'll show you how to play a couple."

Those turned out to be his famous last words. Every game he tried to teach her how to play, she mastered and soon had his high score topped. He finally decided it was time to level the playing field.

"Ok, one more game for you, it's a two player game called Resident Evil."

"Sounds scary," she grinned.

"Got to have good reflexes and a good eye. Since I always beat you at the firing range, I think that gives me the advantage."

Sam just laughed.

The game before them had two plastic guns, one red, one blue and a large split screen.

"So I get to shot things now?" she asked excitedly

"Yep, and it gets harder level by level," Jack said.

"Let's do this," she said, taking the red gun from its holster.

Jack inserted tokens and hit the start button. Level by level they kept pace, working as a team, neither taking much damage but creating a lot of carnage. By level forty they had drawn a crowd, mostly of teenagers who marveled over the fact that neither one had died yet.

"Getting tired?" Jack asked.

"You wish," Sam retorted.

Ten minutes later Jack died and Sam followed suit within minutes.

"More?" he asked, watching their replay time count down.

"You better believe it," Sam said, her eyes on the game.

They picked up where they left off, Sam holding high score and Jack's just below hers. They made it another ten minutes and Sam died first this time.

"Ok,"she said "I'm done."

"Me too," Jack said, "Anyone else wanna play at this level?" he asked the group of kids around them. They all offered to take the gun from him.

"That was great," Sam smiled.

"You're good," he said, "too good."

"So what's next?" She asked, getting into this little adventure.

"You have two tiles left, but it's past noon we should probably break for lunch, don't you think?" Jack asked, rubbing his belly.

"Sounds good, where too?"

"Want to just grab something here? Maybe Ruby Tuesdays, or Applebees?"

"Sounds great,"


	8. M is for

Different strokes...

After lunch Jack produced the last to tiles, M and P. Sam regarded them carefully and finally just closed her eyes and picked the first one she touched. Much to Jack's laughter, it was the M tile.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing, you are just making this into the perfect day without even trying."

She blushed a little before replying.

"No, I don't think I'm the one doing that."

Jack just grinned before slipping on his sunglasses and starting the truck.

This time the drive was short, just a few miles to a place called 'Malibu mini-golf'.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam laughed.

"Think you can beat me?"

"Not sure. You, Daniel and Teal'c play golf all the time, I don't."

Jack began to wonder if this one was a bad idea.

"Although," she said, "I was pretty good at this as a kid. Let's see if I still am," and she was out of the truck in a flash.

Jack followed, the same silly grin he had worn all day was still plastered on his face as they picked clubs and different colored golf balls.

The first game Sam won by a narrow margin of just a few strokes. The second game Jack won by a landslide. The third game was a tie and the fourth turned into the play-off for the championship.

After a lot of bantering and teasing Sam won the last game with the sneaking suspicion that Jack had thrown the game in her favor.

By this time it was early evening, and even Jack was getting a little tired. He knew Sam must be as well.

"You up for one more?" he asked, "I promised it isn't strenuous."

"Ok," she smiled softly

As they drove west, away from Colorado Springs, Sam reached over and took his hand.

"Jack, today has been a blast."

"It's not quite over yet, I still have one trick up my sleeve."

"I bet you have a lot of tricks up your sleeve," she laughed.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. They drove for a while and finally turned into the overlook area for Palmer Lake. The parking lot was empty and quiet.

"P is for Palmer Lake," Sam said.

"This is one of my favorite places. Further up the road is a boat ramp and a great place to fish."

"I'm glad you brought me here--" Sam said, suddenly distracted by a UPS delivery truck pulling up next to them.

The driver got out, carrying a large box and approached her side of the truck.

"Samantha O'Neill?" he asked.

She glanced at Jack who just shrugged innocently.

She nodded and stepped out of the truck to accept the box which was too big to pass through the window.

Jack got out of the truck and came around to her side.

"What'cha got there?" he asked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I have a feeling you know," Sam chuckled.

"Welllll, let's just open it and see."

Sam set the box on the ground and Jack offered her his pocket knife to open it. Inside was an entire picnic, Jack O'Neill style. A thick blanket lay on the top, underneath were containers of fried chicken, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, cheesecake, plates, utensils, napkins, and a six pack of beer.

"You put a lot of thought into this," Sam said, her eyes welling up just slightly.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked. "This was my back up contingency if you had said no to my marriage proposal."

"Are you serious?"

"With you always," he said.

"Plan to always sweep me off my feet, Jack?"

"Yep, or at least keep trying," he said, taking the blanket it out of the box and spreading it out on the ground in front of the truck. "Wait till you see what I do for your birthday," he said.

"No hints?" Sam asked.

"Not a one," he gloated, heading for the back of his truck. He pulled out a radio and turned on a little dinner music before sitting down next to Sam, who was unpacking the box.

Hungrier than they realized they both ate in companionable silence, watching the sun go down. Afterward, Jack packed everything away, not letting Sam help him at all. Both of them were feeling relaxed and pleasantly buzzed from the beer and and the good meal.

"Getting a bit dark," Jack said and got up, going to his truck and turning on the headlights. He returned to the blanket and Lay down, resting his head in Sam's lap.

"Have a good day?" he asked.

"I had an incredible day," she replied, just as a huge red firework streaked across the sky and exploded, casting a perfect reflection on the lake below. Another followed suit, white this time, then green, orange and blue.

"Jack, did you do this too?" she asked, watching the sky above as more and more fireworks went off.

"Uh-huh," he said contently, "I love the damn things."

"So do I," Sam said, feeling the same happiness and contentment as Jack was.

She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Jack," she said.

"I love you too, Sam."

The end.

A/N This was intended to be a series of drabble, ficlets, and one shots but it seemed to take on a life of its own. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

--Kell


End file.
